Open non-woven fabrics, often referred to as scrims have many industrial applications such as in house wraps, roofing membranes, tapes, and cementitious materials. There are two main types of laid non-woven scrims (where the yarns are held together by an adhesive means), a square pattern scrim and a tri-axial pattern scrim. Typically, there is a machine to make a square pattern scrim and a separate machine with a different design to make a tri-axial pattern scrim. There is a need for one machine to be able to easily produce both types of scrim.